


Не вальс

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post X-Men: First Class, Romance, waltz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмма — женщина совершенно иного сорта. Но привлечь ее внимание все равно стоит попытаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вальс

«Не твоего поля ягода», — сказал Азазель, когда заметил происходящее. Заметил первым — раньше Эммы и даже самой Рейвен. Азазель вообще был удивительно внимательным и сообразительным, Янош даже пускал по Братству слухи, будто это не мутант вовсе, а настоящий демон, каким его и считают люди. Тысячелетний демон, князь тьмы. Иногда казалось, что это не такой уж бред.

Стоило признать, что смысл слов Азазеля Рейвен поняла не сразу. Но когда поняла — с болью согласилась. Эмма была другой. Эмма была Женщиной, о которой писать надо с большой буквы. Эмма была элегантна, красива, вежлива, строга, независима, сильна. И она была идеальна. Рядом с ней Рейвен не чувствовала в себе и доли той красоты, в которую ее заставил поверить Эрик.

Их очередной базой стал дворец. Дворец как из сказки, словно возведенный джинном посреди безжизненной пустыни — с роскошными мягкими коврами, свежими фруктами на низких столиках, арками, узорчатым потолками и гобеленами на стенах. Все современное смотрелось в этой обстановке нелепо: огромные машины для перехвата сигналов, которые притащил за собой с прошлой базы Эрик, прилизанная прическа и новые пластинки Яноша, модная одежда Рейвен и Энджел. В этот дворец вписывалась лишь Эмма. Сидя на диване в гостиной, она выглядела так, словно всю жизнь была королевой.

Когда стадия слепого восхищения прошла, Рейвен решила, что для начала нужно попробовать. Эмма была женщиной совершенно иного сорта, на порядок выше ее, но попытаться определенно стоило. План был прост — по возможности приблизиться к уровню Эммы. Стать элегантнее, красивее, вежливее, строже, сильнее. И попытаться.

Вероятно, Рейвен впервые пожалела, что не желала слушать Чарльза, получившего традиционное образование. Когда-то она сутулилась, не интересовалась правилами поведения за столом, культурой речи и не обращала никакого внимания на моду. Чарльз говорил, что она не умеет одеваться. Чарльз много чего говорил, но Рейвен не только не слушала, а еще и обвиняла его в том, что он не интересуется ее жизнью.

Жалеть, впрочем, было поздно. Рейвен старалась всегда ходить и сидеть с прямой спиной, запоминала, как держать руки за столом, начала больше читать и училась красиво одеваться. Иногда это казалось невероятно сложным и скучным занятием, хотелось бросить, но после суточного перерыва она возвращалась на путь к поставленной цели. Потому что без дела на базе было еще скучнее. Даже Рейвен, привыкшая жить в особняке и самостоятельно придумывать себе развлечения, чувствовала смутную тоску, спускаясь по вечерам в гостиную и видя все те же узорчатые стены, легкие цветные занавески в проходах и бесконечные диванные подушки.

На базе было скучно. Скучно было всем.

Иногда в гостиную по вечерам спускалась Эмма. Иногда даже совпадало так, что они с Рейвен оставались наедине. Они разговаривали — Рейвен _старалась_ говорить сдержанно, Эмме же не требовалось прилагать для этого усилий, но она все равно выглядела заинтересованной.

— Хочешь, научу тебя танцевать вальс? — предложила Эмма однажды. Скучающе предложила, лениво.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не умею?

— Ну ты ведь не умеешь, — Эмма улыбнулась.

«Роешься в моей голове без разрешения?» — хотела спросить Рейвен. Но не спросила. Каждый телепат всегда ожидает этого вопроса, чтобы сказать: «Некоторые вещи очевидны без телепатии». Поэтому Рейвен только кивнула — это было чуть менее унизительно.

— Чарльз пытался научить меня, когда сам тренировался перед университетским балом. Кажется, это было легко, но неинтересно.

Эмма поднялась с дивана и протянула Рейвен руку. Эмма всегда носила туфли на каблуках, и в них она была чуть выше Рейвен.

— Я буду за партнера, ты — за партнершу.

Пожалуй, Эмма была хорошим учителем. И хотя Рейвен обращала больше внимания на руку, лежащую на спине, на близость лица, на движения, она все же улавливала то, что от нее требовалось.

Вблизи Эмма оказалась совсем не такой, как Рейвен видела в отражении в зеркале, когда принимала чужой облик долгими тоскливыми вечерами. Теперь Рейвен разглядела мягкий светло-голубой цвет глаз, едва заметные веснушки на лице. Пересчитывать их сейчас было бы самоубийством, но очень хотелось.

— Раз-два-три-раз-два-три… — отсчитывала Эмма.

— Ноги по одной линии, — говорила она, когда Рейвен снова путала право и лево.

Потом Эмма включила музыку. Проигрыватель в углу был еще одним нелепым порождением прогресса, неуместным в стенах дворца. Он выглядел лишь немного лучше телевизора, стоявшего на полу.

В танце Эмма вела плавно и уверенно. Легко было следовать за ней, делая нужные шаги, изредка сбиваясь, но продолжая вальсировать. Сначала по прямой — пересекали гостиную по диагонали, разрезали ее на части. Потом — неровным кругом по комнате. Голова от этого кружилась; впрочем, Рейвен стоило быть честной с собой — голова кружилась не только от этого.

— Ты понравилась мне до того, как начала пытаться стать лучше, — неожиданно сказала Эмма. Она всегда говорила так, словно была уверена, что ее услышат и послушают в любой ситуации.

— Возможно, меня зацепило именно то, что ты была совсем другой, — продолжила Эмма. — Молодая, вспыльчивая, не скованная предрассудками и намеренно игнорирующая мнение общества. Да, мне понравилось.

— А потом перестало нравиться? — резко спросила Рейвен. От резкости она тоже пыталась избавиться. Пока, пожалуй, безрезультатно.

— Ну что ты. Тогда я давно бы это все прекратила. Но воспитание не портит хороших людей.

Эмма улыбалась — как же редко она улыбалась обычно, но не сегодня. Играючи ведя в танце, она не сбивалась со счета, кружила партнершу, вынуждая откидываться назад, и прижималась, но заставляла отступить. Каблуки громко стучали по полу, стоило сделать шаг за пределы ковра. Темп замедлялся лишь изредка, когда Эмма, не отпуская ее ладонь, но поднимая руку, отстранялась и кивала, давая знак покружиться вокруг себя. Мир кружился вокруг Рейвен.

— Тогда почему я, а не Энджел? Она сильнее отличается от тебя.

Эмма остановилась. Музыка затихла, с опозданием поняла Рейвен. В молчании Эмма поклонилась, подала руку, чтобы отвести Рейвен к дивану. Сама аккуратно села, расправляя свободную длинную юбку с разрезом. Рейвен вдруг стало страшно. Сердце колотилось в груди не от неожиданно долгого танца.

— Энджел не симпатична мне. Здесь, — Эмма приложила указательный палец к виску.

Рейвен смутилась: от того, что они говорили о ком-то за его спиной, и от очередного скрытого комплимента.

— Не стоит пытаться измениться из-за меня. Но если тебе интересно, то я считаю, что тебе идет.

— Идет что?

Рейвен выдохнула, следя за каждым движением. Эмма придвинулась, коснулась лица Рейвен — лишь убрала выбившуюся из прически прядь.

— Красивые платья вместо постоянного обнажения. Сдержанность. Особенно когда я знаю, что там внутри, — Эмма коснулась чужого виска и провела пальцами вниз, оглаживая щеку. — Мне кажется, ты наконец-то взрослеешь.

Рейвен хотела возмутиться. Правда, хотела. Но Эмма наклонилась вперед и поцеловала ее, не давая больше произнести ни слова. Она целовала так, как делала и все остальное — уверенно, изящно, легко.

— Продолжим завтра, — сказала Эмма, отстранившись.

Она поднялась с дивана и вышла из гостиной. Рейвен слышала, как стук каблуков затихает на мраморной лестнице. Потом услышала все остальное — как шуршал еще включенный проигрыватель, шумел за окном ветер, приподнимая легкие занавески. На пол падали оранжевые лучи закатного солнца.

«Продолжим заниматься танцами или…?» — Рейвен снова хотела спросить, но не спросила. Возможно, ей действительно стоило стать сдержаннее.


End file.
